Concrete and Crosses
by NorthWest9
Summary: "I want you, and I WILL have you." He threw me up against the wall and attacked my skin, his hot lips everywhere as it sent tingles down my spine, arms pinned above my head. I felt him grind into me as he began ripping pieces of clothing off. It was erotic and sensual... and the second I opened my eyes, it was over. Instead, he asked me for my spare 9mm clip. How romantic. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

Concrete and Crosses

Chapter One : Guns and Roses

The city had fallen into chaos... to be honest, it was like a fucking Stephan King novel. There was people screaming, children strewn across the pavement of the road, and ungodly, alien like creatures running around shooting innocents with guns that looked like they'd come straight out of Star Wars. It was like Manhattan had been sucked into a horror movie.

She couldn't even remember how she'd got to this point. She knew she'd come from Canada, that America wasn't her home, wasn't where she was from. But she'd only woken up in the local hospital earlier that morning, she could barely remember the basic facts of who she was let alone why she'd been in Manhattan, and how she'd got there to begin with.

Another blast resonated through the streets as she cursed, and cursed, and cursed some more.

With a deep breath, and _lots_ of self motivation, she ran from her hiding spot in the safety of the hidden alley way, and baylined it as fast as her legs would carry her to the over turned cars on the opposite side of the wide inner city street, when her eyes found their way to a group of people gathered behind a long, white city bus. The very prospect of 'Power in Numbers' was going to get them all killed, and as far as she was concerned, it was their own fault.

But a part of her, a part even she couldn't bury, was nagging at her insides as it pointed out the very fact that should she be trapped in a situation like their's, she'd be hoping that someone would have the courage to aid her and the people surrounding her. And by the looks of the giant scaly beasts making their way towards the group, weapons poised and snarling along their way, she looked around and sighed as she lost sight of the band of terribly dressed idiots that had been trying to contain the situation and save the world as the human kind knew it. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Fucking idiots..." she growled out as she took a few deep breaths and shook out her pending thoughts of death and dieing. Either way, it looked like they were all gonna die anyways, despite what any of them would like to believe. "You're gonna get yourself killed dipshit." she whispered to herself as she leapt out of her hiding place and ran towards the group of people, sliding on the dust and broken gravel before the ground as the two monsters turned their furious attention towards her with weapons raised. Holding her hands up as if to surrender, she slowly brought them to her lips, and rubbing them together as if they were cold, she grinned slightly before blowing into her palms as a line of liquid fire shot out of her upturned hands and engulfed the two aliens as she turned and chased off all the people still watching in awe behind her before running off away from the scene herself.

She could barely stomach the fact that the debris she was running and jumping over was mostly broken homes and fallen bodies as she continued on her way before stopping by one of the dead aliens and grabbing at the large, ugly shot gun by its side as she shook her head. How in the hell had people not already thought of this? She couldn't be the only one that saw these guns lieing all over the god damned streets.

Looking around the futuristic contraption, she searched for anything that could be used as a trigger to shoot as three more of the monsters dropped off the flying strollers before her and raised their guns to shoot at her as she screamed and ducked under the blue rays that blasted towards her. "Ohhhhh I'm fucked." she sighed as she smacked the side of the weapon and prayed that it would have some effect as a blue light shot out and struck the alien that had previously been standing at the center of the three.

As the two aliens turned away from their fallen comrade, they began running faster towards her as she screamed and pulled something that looked remotely closer to a trigger as another ray shot out and blasted past the two, narrowly missing them as they shots got closer and closer to their targets. "Just die already!" she screamed out and kept pulling the trigger as eventually, the two fell to the ground in front of her.

Looking around, she felt the pressure and panic building in her chest as the aliens just kept surfacing, more and more flooding through the streets as they growled and screeched at anything that moved. Happy trigger fingers blasting anything and everything that came into sight, including people as they struggled to free themselves from the oncoming attack of giant lizards.

Her eyes eventually found themselves locked on a group of otherworldlies hoarding a group of civilians into a bank as three or four followed the people inside whilst two others stood guard outside and shot at anything that bothered to move. "Shit." she hissed as she groaned and dug her back further into the surface she was currently hiding behind, trying to use the pain from that to motivate herself to get her ass back into action. At this point, it pretty much looked like they were all gonna die anyways, so she might as well of made her last few hours count for something. Maybe she could use it as an excuse to get her in God's good books.

Screaming while she went, trying to gain even an inch of self-confidence she fired the heavy gun an pegged one of the aliens as she tossed the gun to the side when it's weight started to become more of a burden than a salvation. Still running at the creature, she slid to her knees under the monsters spray of fire and the same as before brought her roasting hands to her mouth as she spat liquid inferno onto the monster as the gun fell from it's hands close enough so she could shoot the alien enough for it to collapse before her.

Taking a deep breath, she groaned as her eyes picked up the wetness on the front of her jeans below her knees as it soaked through the fabric and left large amounts of blood splattered on her shins from her power slide. She knew for a fact if she ran into that screwed bank, she'd die... and as heroic as she'd been feeling fifty seconds ago, her body refused to walk into her own grave.

It was at that point of self-preservation that she noticed a large man carrying a shield running towards her location, dressed in a star-spangled leotard it looked.

This worried her more than anything.

But he looked stupid enough to run in and save those people... so that meant that she didn't have too.

"Hey! Hey you!" she yelled out, desperate to flag him down and resisting the urge to shoot him when he obviously refrained from seeing and or hearing her. "Come on..." she whispered to herself as she urged her body to sit up straighter as her shoulders squared while her lungs sucked in a deep breath. "HEY! CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA!" she yelled out as loud as she possibly could, when his eyes finally found her body, bloodied and broken sitting at the side of the smashed in bank filled to the brim with innocent hostages.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked running over in a velvety smooth voice as she waved him off and pointed to the broken in windows of the bank.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic... just go save those people in there!" she demanded as he spared her one more look before nodding and disappearing into the bank when not moments later a resonating explosion blasted out the last of the windows and front of the building and sent her body hurtling through the air into a small red Honda Civic on the other side of the once busy and now broken and battered city street.

Groaning, she took a deep breath and cried out as the pain that radiated through her side started leaking out sticky red blood onto her shirt and hand. "Ay! You dirty bastard... I said save them, not kill me!" she yelled out angrily as the civilians began flooding out the doors escorted by police officers while she watched the handsome young man in the leotard fall into a cruiser of one of the policemen. The ordinary people passing him with thankful and grateful faces while they disappeared into the streets to find further salvation, scurrying away in haste as they ducked into buildings and structures that would hide them away.

"God damn Americans..." she hissed angrily as she struggled to move the debris off her crushed and battled legs, rubbing the dirt out of her eyes as her lungs filled with crumbling dust from the fallen buildings up and down the streets. "Always gotta go an get themselves in all kinds of fucking trouble..." she groaned as she was faintly aware of heavy footsteps approaching her.

Craning her neck, she turned to see the same man in stripes approaching her as she took a deep breath and tried to push herself up to a standing position only to crumble back into the surface behind her. All the adrenalin that had got her through the fight before had fled with the air from her wings, and her body seemed to be unbelievable heavy, refusing to respond to her demanding.

"Are you alright?" he demanded as she used the rest behind her to awkwardly get herself to her feet.

"I'm not even American! Don't know why in the hell I came here... look on Netflix, every disaster movie happens in America! Nothing bad ever happens in Canada! Shoulda just stayed in Canada..." she sighed as the man sighed and looked around at the chaos surrounding them.

"You're from Canada ma'am?" he asked as she nodded. She figured he was just trying to calm her down by making conversation.

"Sure, we'll go with that..."

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked suddenly as she shot him a weary and questioning look. "The fire thing? How did you learn how to do that?"

"Party trick, come one... we need to get out of the open." she said looking around as the man watched her with a confused expression on his face while she searched around for a place to hide before turning to see his confused and slightly curious expression.

"Hey, big guy, you wanna die out here? We're sitting ducks, let's move before we get the shit shot right out of us." she hissed and pushed his upper arm towards the overhangs on the buildings and broke into a jog towards the main downtown of Manhattan.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Were you born stupid or are you just making a special point to show it today?" she demanded suddenly as Steve reeled back in surprise. "You need to get back to trying to save the city, and right now that shield of destiny isn't getting you very far, I can make a distraction to get to back to that red haired bitch in black. So unless you wanna walk out as a free for all target, I suggest we keep moving..."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Just your average bacon-eating, hockey-playing everyday Canadian Hero... now lets go."

"You play hockey?"

_"Shut... Up..."_

* * *

my first Steve/OC... hope you like it. lemme know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Concrete and Crosses

Chapter Two : Heroes and Underdogs

When they took off running, originally she figured she had everything figured out. She'd run up and do her little hand magic trick and then Captain Sexy would show up and blow the aliens to pieces. She figured she'd start running and he'd bring up the rear, that way she could draw the attention while he clobbered all those that followed. Apparently… Mr. Spangles had a different idea.

"This way ma'am, I'll get you to safety!" he called out, completely ignoring her blatant beeline for cover as he took off towards the hell square where most of the battle was taking place. Apparently Captain America wasn't much about self preservation, but as far as she was concerned, they were all gonna die at some point anyways, she might as well go down chasing McDreamy all the way to his death as well. This seemed familiar, like dejavu except a hell of a lot shittier. She remembered the sensation of following someone into battle. Maybe she was a soldier getting over PTSD and memory loss, or her convoy was hit and she was just waking up with memory loss out of a coma.

How would she be walking then… recovery rate is never that fast.

Maybe she was just really fucking strong.

She could also blow fire… perhaps that had something to do with it.

But those people in Cancun and the Bahamas on the beaches can blow fire, so she wasn't _that_ much out of a human element if other people could do it.

Wow, she could remember Cancun… but not her own name. Great.

"Are you sure?" she found herself calling out as he slid to a stop before looking around the corner and starting off again.

"It'll be fine ma'am… I'll get you to safety!" he hollered back as she smirked and tried to follow his lead while another explosion shook the pavement they ran on. Safety? Like fucking hell. The only way she was getting out of there safely was if she somehow buried herself core deep in the earth and just stayed there… which was a death sentence either way, she'd just be crawling into her grave willingly instead of in a box. Chasing after the human action figure, she groaned at her scratched, scraped and bloodied body that was still soaking through her clothing. She managed to catch up eventually, somewhat… Which was pretty damn hard considering she was exhausted and running on an empty tank of left over adrenaline fumes.

"You know when I woke up this morning, this wasn't how I expected my day to go!" she yelled out as they jogged the last leg and approached the red haired woman, Hercules, and the modern day Robin Hood who were attempting to keep the monsters around them at bay.

"You wouldn't be the only one Miss." he replied before throwing himself back into the action. At the sight of his comrades being surrounded, Captain America seemed to dive in like a bat out of hell before opening up a major can of whoop-ass on the surrounding lizards. To be particularly honest, she didn't know how they could do it. By the time she showed up and actually got close enough to help, they were just finishing taking out the lot and she was trying to get her breathing under control. Funny thing oxygen was… she never remembered having asthma, but the feeling of increasing pressure on her chest seemed to say otherwise as she struggled more and more for air, her wheezing gasps filling the chaotic air around them.

Leaning up against a nearby car, she watched the ginger and Robin regain their bearings while catching their breath as the Yank approached the battle ready Goldilocks, wasting no time in taking over the situation while she practically collapsed on the half crushed taxi-cab behind the group.

"What's the story upstairs?" she heard Red, White, and Blue question as the big guy shrugged and shook his head before answering. To be quite honest, so far all of these men were exceptionally good looking.

Eyes finding the red-haired wonder to her left, she smirked at the luck of the single woman. "Lucky bitch…" she huffed as her breathing slowly seemed to settle. The leather clad sex on legs never heard her. And by the look of her tired and ragged figure tightly holding two guns, she was happy that ginger _hadn't_ heard her.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable…" the big one started as they held up a conversation, desperately trying to figure out the best way to figure the whole thing out.

"Wait, wait, wait… who the hell is this?" Legolas asked, pointing at the strange girl as she looked around the group.

They were talking about her. Why should she matter? They were in the middle of hell and they wanted to know who she was? As far as she was concerned she was a gift from God to help these hilariously outnumbered misfits. "Uh… Annie… I think my name is Annie." that was all she had.

"Cap you know you can't bring her out here! It's too dangerous…" Ginger practically yelled as Annie shrugged at their expression. Come to think of it, she was surprised he brought her out too… so much for 'fighting for the good of the people'.

"Yeah… nice to meet you too."

"How do we do this?"

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Loki… so Satan _did_ have a name.

"Yeah… get in line."

"Save it."

Wow… these guys seriously needed some group therapy or something. This was getting ridiculous. "Uhh, excuse me? Yes, you people with _outstanding_ teamwork issues. I don't know if you noticed, but hell made an unexpected visit… you wanna do a little spring cleaning before we all die here or what?"

She should have been a motivational speaker.

"She's right…" Annie suddenly decided she liked Captain America a hell of a lot more now. "Loki's going to keep this fight focussed on us and that's what we need. That'll mean these things can't run wild." he started, assessing the surrounding area as he addressed the seriously mismatched team once more. "We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to-"

Cap was cut off by the sound of an approaching motorbike as the group turned to see a curly haired guy approaching on a shitty-ass motorcycle that looked like it hadn't seen proper action since the second world war. He was dirty, and looked a little worse for wear, but Ginge, Robin, Goldilocks, and Spangles seemed more then relieved to see him standing before them.

"So…" he started as the group approached him. "This all seems _horrible_."

Deductive reasoning… Annie liked it. This guy was going far in life.

"I've seen worse." Ginger started in all seriousness as the slightly smaller guy winced slightly.

"Sorry…"

"No, we could use… a little worse." she offered as Annie took a deep breath and tried to look for a safe place to crawl under a rock and die.

She was more interested in not being shot… but if that was the least painful way to go… she was open to options. She never really had to think much about her death, at least she thought she never looked into it much. Come to think of it, Annie couldn't even remember if there would be anyone that would notice her missing.

"Stark… we got him." Captain called out as Evel Knievel from the motorbike looked past the group to the stranger watching the team collaborate as he caught her eye. Giving him the biggest shit-eating smile she could muster in their current situation, Annie waved.

"How'd you get roped into this?" he called her out as the entire team suddenly looked to her like she'd grown a second while she shrugged, compared to the giant lizards running around, a second head would probably be an improvement in their case.

"The usual… end of the world alien invasion brings out the hero in everyone." she offered as he nodded. "Oh, I breath fire too, so that might have a little something to do with it… but it's whatever." she answered as the Cap finished talking to himself when something flew around the corner of the block, closely resembling a man, but Annie never got the chance too look into it closer as a giant flying turtle hurled itself around the corner after him, screeching as it's battle armour groaned at the bending turn.

"I don't see how that's a party."

Well… Ginger obviously doesn't get out much.

In an instant the Metal Man dropped to fly over the tops of the abandoned cars as the turtle ducked to follow, crushing everything in its path as it got closer and closer, lined up to crush the lot of them when it got there.

Annie began her death bed prayer the moment it turned the corner.

The closer the thing got, the more she started to panic.

Something burning caught her attention as she smirked… really? Burnt toast before death? There was no way that could be true.

And yet here she was, standing on death row… literally waiting for it to crush her.

Her mom always told her not to follow strange men.

Evel started walking towards the approaching monster as Annie fought to stop herself from yelling out after him. They were all gonna die anyways, if he wanted to go out first she couldn't really blame him. "Uh… Banner." the Captain called after him as the guy looked back while continuing on his path. "Now might be a really good time to get angry." he offered sympathetically.

What does Captain America know about getting angry… nobody wants to die angry.

That's horrible advise.

"That's my secret Captain… I'm always angry." he called out before he turned towards the flying turtle and turned green.

He turned _fucking_ green.

Suddenly, Annie's fire breathing seemed highly inadequate in the situation.

As if being green wasn't enough… to stop the turtle… he just punched him.

That's it.

Nothing else.

He just wound up and punched the shit out of the turtles face, effectively stopping it's rampage as it folded in on itself and it's backend and tail whipped over it's head, hurtling towards the team situated on the ground when Metal Man blew up the back half of it's tail, sending a blast that resonated through the block as Robin Hood dragged Annie behind the cover of a car as they hit the side and ducked away from the heat.

At the sight of the dropped turtle, it was at that point that the aliens really lost their shit. For the humans… or human-like people trying to save the day, it was the biggest 'fuck ya' moment so far… but for the otherworldly guests, it was the turning point of the war they had started. Annie seriously felt like someone should have been blasting out some pump up song as she watched the group stand and position themselves around one another so they had each others backs when the aliens really started to come on. She had to admire their perseverance… she'd given up a long time ago. She was just taunting her demise now.

"Hey guys…" she called out, wincing when the team turned to her as she struggled to push herself to her feet, her side and body aching as if she'd only just been hit by a bus when she pushed herself to her feet. "Props on your whole 'save human extinction' moment… but does anyone actually have a plan here?" just as the words left her lips, the group turned to see an entire flock of flying turtles out of the hole crafted in the sky above Stark Tower.

"Guys…" Ginger called out as the team turned from Annie to the tower as she heard Iron Man's voice for the first time.

"Call it Cubed."

"Alright, listen up… until we can close that portal our priority is containment." he stated as the others nodded in agreement. Now… they looked more like a team that could save Manhattan.

Looking up, Annie watched two more turtles fly out of the portal… the hero's looked slightly less effective now.

"Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strikes. Stark, you got perimeter… anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back, or you turn it to ash."

"Hey, you wanna give me a lift?" Robin asked as Iron Man nodded and walked towards him.

"Right, better clench up Legolas."

Iron Man… she'd get along just fine with that guy.

Unfazed by the sick human, Captain just called the rest out… a trait Annie had to be impressed by, she'd never be able to keep up a straight face that long without breaking down at the sight of those aliens closing in. "Thor, gotta try and bottle neck that portal. You got the lightening, light the bastards up." Ginger turned to Cap as he nodded at her, both looking ready for battle as he addressed her. "Nat, you're here with me… we'll keep the fight down here on the streets… and Hulk… _smash_." he stated, pointing up as the green giant grinned and took off like a god damn leap frog on steriods and headed out for the aliens stuck to the side of the building.

"You okay ma'am?" Spangles finally asked as Annie scoffed and shook her head, limping over to the two as she took a deep breath and rolled her aching shoulders before cracking her neck and wincing at the dried blood that made her skin tight.

"I will be once you stop calling me ma'am… I feel like a fucking grandma."

* * *

Guest #1 - I'm so glad you like it so far! haha I thought she was pretty interesting! thank you so much for the review and glad you like it so far!

Guest #2 - haha your wish is my command :p lol.

Guest #3 - I knnooooowwwwwwww! :p

Animalartist124 - glad you like it so far! thank you so much for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

lemme know what you thought guys! more CaptainxAnnie next!


	3. Chapter 3

Concrete and Crosses

Chapter Three :

"Can you fight?" McDreamy asked as I winced and rolled my shoulders, testing out all my limbs to make sure I could still actually move before turning to him and nodding my head. At this point in hell, I didn't trust my voice enough to use it, but it was worth a shot to give it everything I had in order to at least save a few lives before I died.

"You need a gun?" Ginger asked and I felt my lips pull into a smirk.

"I think I'm okay actually." I grinned as Captain America sighed before leaping into action at the arrival of more aliens. Goldilocks was doing a hell of a job keeping the bastards from getting down here, and Stark and the Green Giant had most of the scaly lizards covered… but there was the odd couple that managed to get down through to the streets that the red head or Cap would take care of easily.

To be quite honest… I felt just a slight bit useless.

Taking off down the street, I heard the Captain yell after me before stopping when he saw where I was headed. What I didn't expect was, for two aliens to show up right the fuck out of nowhere. And to walk in guns blazing. I didn't even have time to get my hands up or duck when they opened fire. I mean I guess they had a pretty good strategy. Shoot the unsuspecting… I mean it worked by the way it ripped past me, narrowly missing my thigh as it left a burning trail and scorch mark on my left leg.

Looking up again, I barely had a chance to say my prayers when the bastards shot again. Blue rays coming at me a million miles a minute as my eyes clenched shut and I covered my head in the fatal position. So much for helping. When I initially didn't feel the burn of any more shots, I thought I was dead. The serene moment of peace I felt definitely had me thinking I'd ascended to the after life. But nevertheless the second I opened my eyes and my foggy sight and hearing let up, I was back in hell. This time, with Captain America beating the shit out of the two lizards that had shot at me before.

My hero.

"Can you get any more stupid?! You're wounded and untrained! You don't know what you're doing! When I asked for your help I meant for you to aid us, not get yourself killed!" he yelled at me, fighting off more approaching aliens as he did so while I just sat there and watched. What he didn't see was the one coming on the blind side of his left.

Bringing my hands up to my mouth I rubbed them together before taking all the oxygen left in my lungs to project some kind of an aid in his direction. When he finally turned to realize the alien on his left, the creature was already withering in pain on the ground, covered in flames and burning alive. "How do you _do_ that?" he asked under his breath with a shake of his head as I smirked.

"You've got a Doctor that turns giant and green when he's angry, and you wanna ask me how I can blow a little fire. I think you've got bigger problems on your hands here Cap." I offered before pointing pack towards Natasha who was struggling with a hoard of aliens on her own. "Go, I got this… I'm gonna get these people off the street, I'll meet up with you later." I offered nodding at him as he looked torn between myself and the ginger. I was touched… really. That he was willing to consider sticking with me rather then someone he actually knew.

"I can't ask you to do that. You're lacking the training needed to keep you alive in this situation." he said, shaking his head as I smirked. Yeah... touched... ever so charming he was.

"Good thing you didn't have to then." I said before taking off down the road as he sighed and shook his head, running back towards Natasha as I looked up in time to see Hulk take a few hits before becoming outrageously pissed at the scaly otherworldly beasts.

There was no way I was getting on his bad side anytime soon.

The sound of more of those flying chariots sounded out across Park Ave. as I turned to see Metal Man leading a group towards the streets. Picking off one by one as he banked round a corner, sending several of the alien mini-ships crashing into the surrounding buildings. The ones who survived, however, turned their attention towards the people left on the streets… which was very inconvenient… but in the end somewhat okay because the left over police officers with guns managed to make a dent in the growing number of street alien travelers.

Running down the broken asphalt, I was yelling left and right to get people inside and hidden… not that it made much of a difference to those screaming their fucking faces off… but it's a minor set back.

An over turned truck kept three aliens from a group of people running down the street from trapped taxi cars. I didn't have the man power, or the energy to stop them… and those people were sitting ducks if those assholes got over the truck.

Grabbing the gun off a fleeing officer, I shot the gas tank a few times hoping the blast would set the aliens off, and luckily… the plan wasn't as stupid as it originally seemed in my head. It worked. And the blast _did_ knock the aliens back a few yards. As well as a few cars, and maybe a few people but we didn't have to tell Captain America that.

"Help! Please! Someone help me!" the voice was high, and close. When I finally found who I was looking for, she hardly looked any older then twenty five… to be honest, if I looked in the mirror… she'd look quite similar to me. Or at least what I thought I looked like. Which was an interesting idea, considering I hadn't actually seen myself much since walking out of the hospital in the morning. And I couldn't exactly remember at the moment exactly _what_ I looked like. Ignoring the growing sensation to find a mirror just to see my reflection, I half ran, half limped to the girl calling for my help. I figured if she really had the audacity to scream for help in this shit hole compared to everyone else running around like chickens with their heads cut off… something must be pretty bad. When she finally caught sight of me though, it wasn't exactly what I was expecting for a greeting.

Maybe something like 'thank you for coming to save me', or 'what would I do without you?'.

No… instead, I got; "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Did I mention her voice was like a god damned razor in the back of my head.

I knew it. It sounded so familiar.

I swear I've heard it before.

"I… uhh… I was coming to help?" I didn't exactly know how to respond to her question. I mean how was I meant to reply? I mean frig, I ran all the way over here, took time out of my crime fighting to help her out and that's her first reaction? "I can uhh… leave, if you want me too…"

"You're not supposed to be here!" she practically yelled as I blanked. I couldn't for the life of my figure out what I'd done wrong. But it must have been something pretty bad if this was her reaction. "You're supposed to be far away… really really far away!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about! I don't know who you are!" it was all I could say back. I mean what else was I suppose to say? It was true. I had _no idea_ who the hell she was. Sure, she looked familiar… but that was about the extent of it. I don't know what she wanted me to do… leave her? If she didn't want my help there were thousands of other people that could have used it.

"You don't remember?"

"No!" I yelled back, practically hysterical as the aliens began closing in around us again. "Now, what is the problem?!" I felt myself demanding as the girl just stared back at me in confusion, shock written across her face as I turned to leave. Bitch didn't want my help… then I had other stuff to do.

"Wait, wait, wait! So you don't remember me at all? Not even in the slightest?"

"Sorry to burst your little popularity bubble. But I have no idea who the hell you are, so if you're just screwing me around, I have somewhere else to be."

"No… I, uhh… m-my son's stuck in the car, and I can't get him out, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I cant get him out." she stated almost shell shocked.

For a mother, she didn't seem very concerned. More so about me then her own son.

Now _that's_ bad parenting.

"Yeah, I'll do what I can." I offered, taking a step towards the car she was standing in front of as she just stared back at me. "You do know that if you want me to save your kid… I'm gonna need to get to the car." I smirked as she took a step to the right and nodded her head, watching me like a hawk as I hobbled around to the side of the vehicle. It was a silver SUV, a pretty nice car, I couldn't figure out where the husband went, but apparently he wasn't good for much if he just took off on them. Smiling, I saw the most gorgeous little blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He had silent tears running down his face as he stared back at me.

"You gotta turn around for a second okay buddy! I'm gonna get your out of here, I'm gonna keep you safe okay?" I called out through the glass as he nodded his head, tears still streaming down his face as he turned his back. "Stand back." I said to the mom and she nodded and backed up. Grabbing a discarded bat someone had most likely tried to use to protect themselves, I smashed the glass in on the front window and tried to clear most of it out. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to be brave here little man. You think y ou can do that for me? I need you to be just like Captain America, another hero, okay?" I called out as he nodded and began walking towards me.

He looked so familiar. Like déjà vu… I swear to god I've seen this before. Blonde hair and blues eyes walking towards me. Those eyes, they were so familiar. They looked so recognizable. "Good man!" I called out with a grin as he ran out into my arms, grabbing onto me for dear life as I smirked and picked him up. He was young, about three, and for some reason, even just holding him felt familiar. Like it was something I'd done countless times before.

"Mommy…" he whispered into my shoulder, and I thought I was going to drop him. That voice…

"Come here baby." the woman from before called out, practically ripping the kid from my hands as I felt the relief of his light weight. And for some reason, I missed it… it felt empty with out him. I felt like I was loosing something, loosing a part of myself when he was carried away.

"Thank you, but I think I can take it from here." the woman called out suddenly as I watched the two of them go.

"Wait!" I found myself calling out as the lady froze and turned back to me, a frightened look in her eyes as she met my gaze. Like I was going to turn on her, or hurt her son. "Why were you afraid, what am I not remembering about you?"

"You've done enough damage Alexis… just stay away. Maybe it's better for everyone if you just don't remember."

_Alexis_… now _that_ sounded familiar.

But I wasn't Alexis, I thought I was Annie.

I guess I liked both names.

But to be quite honest, Annie seemed so much more promising. Annie seemed like a name I could get used too… I could handle using.

Alexis sounded like a bad memory. And if remembered left this woman as terrified as she looked, maybe it wasn't something I wanted to do all that badly.

Unexpectedly, I was thrown to my feet as a blast shot out through the streets, Metal Man flying over top of the street again as I smirked and shook my head. He just waved back as I found myself turning to check on McDreamy and Ginger again, only to be met with a wall of approaching aliens.

"Oohhhhhhh fuck me…"

* * *

ouch... no reviews. okaayyyy. that's alright. I think I'm having too much fun with this anyways.

thanks for all the favorites and follows tho!

you guys are awesome!

lemme know what you thought of the chapter!


End file.
